


Movies and Cuddles

by crazycatt71



Series: My 2019 Advent Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Family cuddles
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: My 2019 Advent Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559233
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Movies and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 Advent Challenge  
> Day 3- The more the merrier

“Want some hot chocolate?” Bucky asked Clint.

“Sounds good.” Clint replied.

Bucky headed into the kitchen. He got out the ingredients and started making hot chocolate. Clint came in a few minutes later and got the popcorn maker out of the cupboard.

“Popcorn sounds good too.” He said.

Bucky hummed his agreement. A knock on the door a few minutes later caused him to look up from the stove.

“I got it.” Clint said, heading for the door.

He opened it, to find Steve on the other side, looking ruffled and slightly frazzled.

“Oh, hey, Clint.” He mumbled.

“Rough night>” Clint asked, knowing Steve had night mares sometimes.

Steve nodded. Clint stepped aside and gestured into the room behind him.

“Bucky’s making hot chocolate.”

Steve gave him a weak smile as he headed into the kitchen, Clint following. Clint was pouring melted butter on the popcorn while Bucky poured the hot chocolate when Bucky’s phone buzzed a text alert. Bucky glanced at it, then fired off a text.

“Better make more.” He told Clint. “The Spiderkid is on his way up.”

Clint just shrugged and started another batch of popcorn.

“Peter ok?” Steve asked.

“Yah,” Bucky said, “he just can’t sleep.”

“Common theme tonight.” Clint commented.

Steve let Peter in when he knocked. He came into the kitchen carrying an armful of chip bags.

“I brought snack.” He said, dumping them on the counter.

Bucky just grinned as he handed him a mug.

“Excuse me,” Jarvis said, “Sir is wondering where Captain Rogers is.”

“Tell him to come over.” Clint said. “And to bring cookies.”

Bucky gave him a questioning look.

“I’m in the mood for Oreos.” Clint explained.

Tony strode in a few minutes later and tossed a bag of cookies at Clint.

“Are you plotting sugar fueled world domination and you didn’t invite me?” he demanded, looking at each of them.

“Nope, just movies and cuddles.” Clint said.

“Oh, well, I’ll just let you get back to it. I’m a busy man, lots to do.” Tony said in that casual way he did when he was trying to hide his emotions.

“No, Mr. Stark.” Peter cried.

“Stick around, Tony.” Steve told him.

“Get your butt on the couch, Stark.” Bucky ordered.

Tony hesitated.

“Stay, Tony,” Clint said, handing him a bowel of popcorn, “the more the merrier and I need someone on my side when we decide on a movie.”

“Well, if you need a voice of reason, I’d better stick around,” Tony said as he marched into the living room and plopped down on the couch. “We’re watching Diehard, no arguments will be accepted. Jay, que it up.”

They all settled on the couch with Peter sprawled across everybody’s laps and settled in to watch the movie. Clint looked over at Bucky and smiled. They were snuggled up with their family and nothing could make him happier.


End file.
